I Can't Believe I Have To Kill You
by kittykat347
Summary: I love you are just three simple words a person says to you. The words mean so much, but so little at the time. That's when you think , one of us could die tomorrow.


I Can't Believe I Have to Kill You

This is my version of The Hunger Games. I have added new characters. Some of these are not characters from the book and others are. I also have some of the themes from the book. This is a crossover between The Legend of Korra and The Hunger Games. I would like to thank Suzanne Collins for creating The Hunger Games trilogy. They are truly an amazing series. So please enjoy what I am about to write. :] P.S. I do not own legend of Korra or the Hunger Games

Cast: (who they would represent in the book) ABC order

Asami = Madge, 16

Amon = President Snow, 83

Bolin = Peeta, 15

(Chief) Lin Beifong = Atla the trainer

Jinora (Aster) = Primrose, 10

Katara = Greasy Say, 55

Korra = Katniss, 16

Mako = Gale, 17

Tarrlock = Haymitch, 48

Tenzin = Cinna, 55

Senna = , 36

Tonraq = (deceased)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Nightmare

I woke up to the scream of my little sister. It was a horrid and frightened scream and at that moment I knew she was having a nightmare. What made it the most terrifying was that she was right next to me. I turned over and shook her shoulder gently and her eyes snapped open.

"Aster, its ok it was just a nightmare, you're alright." I said in a soothing tone.

"Oh Korra, it was terrifying. I was so scared" she whispered as silent tears start to stream down her face. I pull my other hand out of the covers and wipe her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I asked.

"They, they, they pulled my name", she said stuttering. "Korra, they pulled my name."

"Aster, it's your first year. They're not going to pick you." I get out of bed and go on the other side and sit beside of Aster and start stroking her hair lightly. I whisper to her over and over again "its ok, its ok"

After she falls asleep I look outside the tiny window and see that it's very early in the morning. The sun was trying to peek its way out of the gray haze, so I quickly put in my hunting clothes: long dark brown jeans, light brown leather knee high boots, dark green t-shirt, and my father's old hunting jacket, which is about two or three sizes bigger. Then I do my hair. I put my long, dark, brown hair, which its length is about in the middle of my back, in a braid and pull it over my shoulder.

I go down stairs quickly, but I try to keep quite because my mother and my sister are still sleeping. As soon as I am out of the house I take a quick look back.

My house has two levels. The upstairs is one small room where there are two beds, one for my mother and the other is for my sister and me. The downstairs is separated into two sections. One is the kitchen, in the back of the house, and the living room in the front, which is where we watch the games. We are fortunate enough to have a tiny couch and a video set.

As I'm walking towards the woods I see the coal miners. A few are just leaving their houses and the others are in a group heading to the mines. You see each district has something to produce and then most of it goes to the Capitol. District twelve produces coal.

Gladiolus is the name of our country, and means strength of character. Gladiolus is broken up into twelve districts. There used to be thirteen, but there was a war between the districts and the Capitol. The Capitol won, but they destroyed district thirteen. For punishment for the uprising 74 years ago we have the Hunger Games. It's the Capitol's way of saying we can take your children and kill them and you can't do anything about it, but watch.

The Hunger Games, to simplify, is when one girl and boy between the ages of 10-20 have to fight to the death. The older you get the more times you have to put your name in the bowl. For example: ten=once, twelve=twice. thirteen=three times etc.; but here is the catch, say you don't have enough food for you and your family, in that case you would add your name in an additional two times to get grain and oil. That's how the Capitol gets you. You end up putting your name more than you really need to, but you do it so you and your family don't go hungry.

I stop as soon as i get to a big metal fence. Just behind the fence are my woods.


End file.
